moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Moshi Monsters Plush Toys
Not to be confused with Cuddly Moshlings. Moshi Monsters Plush Toys are real-life cuddly toys that are based on the Moshlings and Monsters in Moshi Monsters. They were one of the many things fans could buy from the Moshi Monsters Pop-Up Shop and the Moshi Bus. Vivid Imaginations made three series which are nowadays quite difficult to find due to their age. Carte Blanche had also made three series, titled the Moshlings Collection. They were sold at Clintons/Clinton Cards and Smyths. Vivid first created the soft toys in 2011 and after the 3 series lifespan. TY got the license to create the plush toys, with a short lifespan, only creating 2 series of plush and a mini series of plush key rings. The last to own the license was Carte Blanche but a recent email from the company states that no new plush have been planned "for the time being". The Moshlings Collection plush toys contain an exclusive Moshling code of the Moshling plush when purchased. For example, if a customer purchases the Jiggles plush, then they will get a secret code for the Aster-oids. The Vivid Imaginations plushes include secret codes to unlock a Cuddly Moshling in-game. In 2018 it was announced that Posh Paws International would be the official plush partner for the Moshi Twighlight sub-brand. The four Sleepies Moshlings are planned to release in two sizes and will launch in July 2019Posh Paws adds Moshi Twilight Plush to 2019 Portfolio. Vivid Imaginations Series 1 Pooky plush vivid.jpg|Pooky Iggy plush vivid.jpg|I.G.G.Y. Snookums plush vivid.jpg|Snookums Chop Chop plush vivid.jpg|Chop Chop Angel plush vivid.jpg|Angel Purdy plush vivid.jpg|Purdy DJ Quack plush vivid.jpg|DJ Quack Mr Snoodle plush vivid.png|Mr. Snoodle General Fuzuki plush vivid.jpg|General Fuzuki Squidge plush vivid.jpg|Squidge Honey plush vivid.png|Honey ShiShi plush vivid.jpg|ShiShi Series 2 Roxy plush vivid.jpg|Roxy Scamp plush vivid.jpg|Scamp White Fang plush vivid.jpg|White Fang Jeepers plush vivid.jpg|Jeepers Fishlips plush vivid.jpg|Fishlips Squiff plush vivid.jpg|Squiff Fabio plush vivid.png|Fabio (unreleased) Series 3 Tingaling plush vivid.jpg|Tingaling Cherry Bomb plush vivid.jpg|Cherry Bomb McNulty plush vivid.jpg|McNulty Sooki Yaki plush vivid.jpg|Sooki-Yaki Limited Edition Rainbow Iggy plush moshi hq box.png|One-Of-A-Kind-Rainbow I.G.G.Y Moshi HQ Mystery Box competition Iggy plush fan pack.png|I.G.G.Y Gift Pack 12 Month Moshi Mag Subscription (2011/2012) Iggy plush super fan pack.png|I.G.G.Y Super Fan Pack TY Series 1 Honey plush ty.png|Honey Squidge plush ty.png|Squidge Purdy plush ty.png|Purdy ShiShi plush ty.png|ShiShi Angel plush ty.png|Angel Mr Snoodle plush ty.png|Mr. Snoodle Series 2 Oddie plush ty.jpg|Oddie Coolio plush ty.jpg|Coolio White Fang plush ty.jpg|White Fang Jeepers plush ty.jpg|Jeepers Keyrings ty keyring oddie.png|Oddie ty keyring mr snoodle.png|Mr. Snoodle ty keyring white fang.png|White Fang ty keyring angel.png|Angel ty keyring shishi.png|ShiShi ty keyring honey.png|Honey Carte Blanche (Moshlings Collection) Series 1 Angel plush carte blanche.jpg|Angel Blinki plush carte blanche.jpg|Blinki Busling plush carte blanche.jpg|Busling Cherry Bomb plush carte blanche.jpg|Cherry Bomb Dribbles plush carte blanche.jpg|Dribbles Iggy plush carte blanche.png|I.G.G.Y. Mini Ben plush carte blanche.jpg|Mini Ben Mr Snoodle plush carte blanche.png|Mr. Snoodle Mrs Snoodle plush carte blanche.jpg|Mrs. Snoodle Nutmeg plush carte blanche.png|Nutmeg Penny plush carte blanche.jpg|Penny Roxy plush carte blanche.png|Roxy Series 2 Gabby plush carte blanche.jpg|Gabby Jiggles plush carte blanche.jpg|Jiggles Pooky plush carte blanche.jpg|Pooky Purdy plush carte blanche.jpg|Purdy ShiShi plush carte blanche.jpg|ShiShi Truffle plush carte blanche.jpg|Truffle Series 3 Ecto plush carte blanche.jpg|Ecto Leo plush carte blanche.jpg|Leo Tomba plush carte blanche.jpg|Tomba Willow plush carte blanche.jpg|Willow Series 4 (Unreleased) *OddieFile:MoshlingsCollectionSeries2.png *Hansel *White Fang Limited Edition Lubber plush carte blanche.png|Lubber* Moshi Monsters at SEA LIFE Scamp plush carte blanche.jpg|Scamp* Moshlings Madness at Bluewater '*'Lubber was exclusive to SEA LIFE centre gift shops. Lubber was unique in being the only Moshling plush to redeem 100 Rox as opposed to their respective seed packet. In addition, Lubber was the only Moshling plush to have their tag attached by rope rather than plastic. '*'Scamp was limited edition for a short time, but was later sold in Clintons.The Daily Growl Scamp Soft Toys Available Now Unreleased/Cancelled The image on the right shows a plush display stock photo, provided to the London Toy Fair 2014 These plush were cancelled. None of the marketing of the Moshlings Collection indicated plans for plush of Monsters. Other shown plush are prototype versions of released plush, showing Mini Ben with both its towers and a red I.G.G.Y. (possibly Fumble). Others are missing coloured eyes. Listing of shown unknown plush *Zonkers *Eugene *Threddie *Blossom *Toasty *Zommer *Diavlo Hansel Plush On July 7th, 2016 the official Moshi Monsters Twitter account reposted a picture which portrays a Hansel plush. This plush is a prototype and was planned to release alongside White Fang and Oddie however never made it to stores. It was found by a friend to Mind Candy who visited their Petlandia office (a brand for Mind Candy that specialises in personalised products featuring your pet) and supposedly found it on a dress made out of Moshling plush. Interestingly; the dress did not feature the plush in promotional material for it. Cocoloco Plush In 2018 Mind Candy updated their website, showcasing their office. On one of the images, a Cocoloco plush can be seen. It is highly likely to be a prototype Carte Blanche plush given the style and amount of prototypes previously created by the company. No further details are known. Group Shots Series_1_Moshlings_Collection.png|Series 1 CarteBlanchePlush.jpg|Series 1 display Moshlings2plush2.jpg|Series 2 Series_3_Moshlings_Collection_Plush_Group.png|Series 3 Moshlings_Collection_Series_1_and_2.png|Series 1-2 Moshlings_Collection_Series_1_-_3.jpg|Series 1-3 Moshlings_Collection_Group.jpg|All Series with Limited Editions Errors *Some plushes have codes which are not yet activated and provide the user with 1 Rox, being Leo, Tomba and Scamp. *Some plushes have seeds which do not attract Moshlings, being Purdy and Gabby. *The Carte Blanche plush were originally planned to release in America under Justice stores, the main supplier for American Moshi merch. This did not happen, and because of this the plush remained UK exclusive. Poppet Poppet Scamp plush.jpg|Scamp Poppet Poppet Honey plush.jpg|Honey Poppet < Gallery Carte blanche email mickey.png|Proof email stating Carte Planche line was discontinued. TY Beainies.jpg|TY series group shot References Category:Merchandise Category:Plush Toy images